Silver - Français
by Airin9
Summary: Une nouvelle menace met en danger Camelot. Un danger sans précédent. Mais Merlin, cette fois, n'est plus seul. Le lézard dévoile une prophétie et les temps de légende approchent à grands pas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Donc...voici ma toute première fanfic :P je viens de traduire ce chapitre de mon histoire Silver (que j'écris en anglais puis traduis, même si je suis francophone)...voilà :) n'oubliez pas de commenter pour me donner votre avis :)**

**L'histoire se passe entre la première et la deuxième saison de Merlin et comprend au moins un OC appelé Eylen.**

**Age des personnages:**

**Eylen : 17, Merlin : 18, Arthur : 20, Gweb : 20 et Morgana (qui est toujours du bon côté de la force :P) : 22.**

**A la fin du chapitre, commentez et proposez un nom pour le nom druidique d'Eylen, ainsi que des propositions d'événements, de personnages, d'intrigues, de situations...tout ce que vous aimeriez lire (et signalez les fautes de grammaire, je ne me suis pas relue en profondeur).**

**Cette histoire atteindra au moins les 10 000 mots (j'ai réussit à écrire et traduire 1.4k en un jour, donc j'ai de l'espoir :P), et sera plus longue si vous me donnez votre avis et des idées :)**

**Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire et de lire ce premier chapitre.**

**Et l'illustration de l'histoire est un de mes dessins :)**

**Merlin ne m'appartient pas (sinon il y aurait dix saisons de plus. Au moins.)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le temps était ensoleillé ce matin-là, et un rayon de soleil hivernal parvenait à passer à travers les épais rideaux et à réchauffer son visage, qu'elle essaya paresseusement de cacher avec son oreiller, sans beaucoup de succès. Elle s'étira rapidement, raide après une autre nuit passée dans le château froid et désert, et ouvrit ses yeux d'un gris frappant.

Eylen avait toujours vécu à Daobeth en tout cas, aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne (et elle avait une très bonne mémoire). Elle avait toujours vécu seule, et sa mère venait la voir deux fois par semaine, lui apportant des biscuits et des livres poussiéreux. A part ses visites hebdomadaires, Eylen avait toute la ville pour elle seule, mais ce n'était pas génial sans personne avec qui parler. Elle connaissait par cœur tous les livres de la bibliothèque du château, et parlait couramment toutes les langues étrangères qu'elle rencontrait lors de ses lectures. Même cette langue étrange, de l'ancienne religion (elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pourrait être cette religion ? Dans tous les cas, la langue était intéressante à apprendre et la prononcer la faisait se sentir _vivante_). Mais quel est l'intérêt de connaître une multitude de langues si on ne peut pas les utiliser ?

Elle tira un des rideaux en étendant un bras hors de l'épaisse couverture qui la recouvrait. Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait admirer les tours enneigées de son château. Daobeth, dans le passé, était un royaume flamboyant, le plus important des cinq royaumes d'Albion, mais n'était à présent qu'un petit comté. Les terres avaient été envahies par des barbares des siècles auparavant, et appartenaient désormais aux royaumes voisins. Le château était le seul bâtiment encore debout de tout le royaume, dissimulé par une forêt (cependant, elle ne comprenait pas comment personne n'avait jamais encore trouvé le château, même caché).

A contrecœur, elle essaya de sortir une jambe des couvertures tièdes, et fit tomber sa brosse à cheveux par terre. Le bruit résonna dans les couloirs déserts.

Un silence inquiétant régnait dans la citadelle, auquel elle s'était habituée depuis longtemps. Elle passait son temps dans la forêt, qu'elle avait appelé forêt d'Holt (holt signifiait « forêt » dans la langue de l'ancienne religion, ce qui n'était pas vraiment original, mais bon, elle avait choisi le nom à quatre ans, donc il fallait être indulgent). La forêt entourait complètement le château, et grouillait de vie, offrant un contraste étonnant avec la ville. Elle connaissait tous les animaux, arbres, et fleurs et adorait faire la course avec les cerfs (même si elle perdait à chaque fois ! La vie est trop injuste) et aider les oiseaux à faire leur nids. Même si elle était la seule âme de la forêt, elle ne se sentait pas si seule. Sauf en hiver. C'était tellement ennuyant, et même si elle s'amusait beaucoup dans la neige, elle regrettait que les animaux ne partagent pas son engouement, et elle détestait être seule pendant plusieurs mois.

Elle souhaitait tellement pourvoir partir de Daobeth. Elle n'était jamais allée nulle part ailleurs à cause d'une malédiction (si de telles choses existaient), qui l'empêchaient de franchir les frontières. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait, elle se sentait très mal, et ne pouvait plus marcher sans s'effondrer. Sa mère la ramenait toujours au château (Eylen ne comprenait pas comment sa mère savait exactement où elle était).

C'était le jour de la visite. Elle se força à se lever, et se rappela que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait voir sa mère depuis son anniversaire (elle avait eu dix-sept ans deux jours auparavant, pour l'équinoxe d'été).

Elle s'assit sur son lit et essaya de démêler ses cheveux châtain avec ses doigts, puisque la brosse était tombée trop loin du lit pour qu'elle ait le courage de marcher pieds nus sur le sol glacé pour aller la ramasser. Tant pis. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires passées à rassembler son courage pour sortir de son lit douillet, elle se leva, en fronçant les sourcils, mais pas à cause du froid mordant de décembre. Sa mère devrait déjà être arrivée, elle était toujours là à l'aube.

* * *

Merlin était, comme d'habitude, en retard pour le succulent bouillant que Gaius venait de lui faire. Il refroidissait…tout ce travail pour rien. Merlin allait (de nouveau) se plaindre du goût. Son bouillon était bon, chaud en tout cas. La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, avec un grand sourire et une odeur des plus bizarre (du crotin ?). Enfin !

Quand Merlin se fut enfin débarrassé de l'odeur (c'était bien du crotin…l'odorat de Gaius était très développé, grâce à des années de travail et du talent pur !), il clopinât jusqu'à la table, trébucha, et atterrit sur le banc devant son bol de bouillon (froid). Gaius soupira et ne leva même pas les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire. L'équilibre de Merlin ne s'améliorait pas, et il allait se plaindre à propos du bouillon.

* * *

Eylen était accroupie pour récupérer ses chaussons sous son lit quand quelque chose des plus étranges lui arriva. Elle s'aperçut que sa marque argentée étrange, qu'elle avait toujours eu sur son épaule, était en train de _briller_.

Ouh la…._je me coucherai plus tôt ce soir._

Elle cligna des yeux à deux reprises pour bien se réveiller, mais sa marque continuait de briller. Et de se réchauffer, de plus en plus. Et de gratter (c'était assez énervant, mais elle décida de ne pas le gratter si jamais ça grattait encore plus...la classe).

La jeune fille trembla. Ses pieds étaient en train de geler, donc elle ignora les démangeaisons, attrapa ses chaussons et les enfila. Quand elle se releva, elle fut prise de vertiges (pire que quand elle essayait de s'enfuir), et sa marque décida de la brûler. Elle poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de mal, et pausa la main sur sa marque. Quand elle la toucha enfin, elle eut la même impression que lorsqu'elle lisait des mots en ancienne religion : elle se sentit vivante (assez cool), des étincelles argentées éclairèrent sa chambre en formant le même dessin que sa marque argentée, trois spirales réunies (cool aussi). Le monde commença à tourner beaucoup trop vite à son goût (moins cool) et du vent commença à la décoiffer.

« Oh non, je me suis coiffée pour rien » fut sa dernière pensée, aussi futile qu'elle soit, avant…

* * *

Merlin était en train d'essayer d'avaler l'horrible bouillon de Gaius, s'étant débarrassé de l'horrible odeur des étables du plus arrogant prince qu'Albion ait connu, fatigué d'avoir passé la journée à récurer la chambre de Sa Majesté le Prince ET les écuries. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir aller dormir et ne pas avoir à se lever de toute la semaine (et on était que lundi). Il baillait et forçait ses yeux à rester ouvert lorsqu'il le sentit. Un drôle de pressentiment que sa magie lui donnait, qui provenait de sa gauche, depuis la porte donnant sur le couloir du château. Gaius ne le sentait visiblement pas, toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

Génial, quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) est ENCORE en train d'essayer de tuer le Prince. La vie est vraiment troooop injuste, pourquoi est-ce que les assassins ne peuvent pas prendre rendez-vous et repasser la semaine prochaine ? Je veux juste dormir.

Il bailla à nouveau, quand une fille châtain ayant l'air complètement abasourdie et dépassée apparu au milieu de la chambre, ayant visiblement du mal à rester debout, et dont les yeux brillaient argent.

Euh…_argent_ ?

* * *

« Wow, c'était vraiment bizarre » pensa-t'elle à haute voix. Elle se stabilisa, se sentant vraiment mal, et vu deux personnes la regardant, bouche grande ouverte.

« Euuuh…Bonjour ? »

Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginé dire à son premier contact avec la civilisation.

Si sa nausée n'était pas en train de s'accentuer, la faisant voir des points gris, elle aurait éclaté de rire à voir les deux personnes devant elle. Vraiment, hausser en _même_ temps le _même_ sourcil ?!

Le plus jeune (_et de loin_), un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge, se leva et plongea (_littéralement_) vers elle, essayant de la rattraper alors qu'elle s'effondrait. Une sorte de dôme doré-argenté apparut autour d'eux, et un tremblement de terre impressionnant agita le château.

Elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

**A/N : N'oubliez pas de commenter et de partager cette histoire ! Cela vous prend moins d'une minute et me motiverait pour écrire plus vite :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Voici le chapitre 2 :)**

**Gwenetsi : on découvrira bientôt d'où Eylen vient. Le passage au "je" à la fin du chapitre n'était pas volontaire : je ne m'en étais pas aperçue, merci de l'avoir signalé :)**

**Merci à tous de lire !**

* * *

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, et se cogna la tête sur quelque chose. Qui respirait. Quelqu'un, donc. Il bailla.

"Désolé, Gaius. Je ne t'avais pas vu." Même s'il n'avait pas encore ouvert ses yeux, il imaginait très bien comment Gaius était en train de hausser les sourcils.

"Tu n'avais pas ouvert tes yeux, mon garçon; bien sûr que tu n'aurais pas pu me voir. Maintenant, dépêche toi, tu vas être _encore_ en retard pour réveiller Arthur. Et j'espérais que tu pourrais me dire ce qui est arrivé hier matin."

Merlin cligna des yeux et tenta de ne pas bailler à nouveau, se demandant de quoi Gaius parlait. Il se remémora d'un coup les événements de la veille, et il soupira. Ah, oui, une fille était apparue pendant le repas, il avait essayé de la rattraper (en vain), une lumière étrange était apparue autour d'eux, et ils s'étaient évanouis. Evidemment, ce genre de chose n'arrivaient qu'à lui.

"Je ne pense pas savoir beaucoup plus de choses que toi" répondit Merlin. "Une lumière bizarre est apparue autour de nous, et j'ai entendu des voix, qui semblaient très anciennes, chuchoter "forthgesceaft" ou quelque chose de bizarre comme ça." Il marqua une pause. "Ca fait deux fois en une phrase que je dis "bizarre". Je dois vraiment étendre mon vocabulaire, ou je finirai comme Arthur".

Gaius avait l'air d'être sur le point de le gronder pour s'être moqué de son futur roi, même si Arthur le méritait. Merlin se leva et sortit de sa chambre sans se changer (il n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre en tenue de nuit hier soir, s'étant évanoui, donc il n'avait pas besoin de s'habiller. C'était une bonne technique pour gagner du temps). Il faillit trébucher sur le lit de Gaius, où la fille était étendue, ne s'étant toujours pas réveillée.

* * *

Quand Merlin arriva à la chambre de son prince préféré, après avoir récupéré son petit-déjeuner aux cuisines (petit-déjeuner qui aurait pu nourrir une famille pour plusieurs semaines), Arthur était toujours au royaume des rêves.

Merlin tira les rideaux.

"C'est l'heure de se réveiller! La journée est ensoleillée!"

Pas de réponse.

Merlin se rapprocha du lit princier, et aspergea Arthur de l'eau du verre qui était toujours sur sa table de chevet. Il évita l'oreiller que Arthur venait de lui lancer dessus (il le faisait pratiquement tous les matins, alors Merlin était habitué).

"MERlin !"

* * *

Arthur se leva assez rapidement et se dirigea vers la table, où son petit-déjeuner l'attendait. Il annonça qu'il partait chasser le jour même (oh non, pas encore !) mais que Merlin ne l'accompagnerait pas (trop beau pour être vrai).

"En effet, MERlin, nous aurons des invités cette semaine, et je leur ai proposé tes services." Arthur avait l'air très satisfait. Génial. Il passerait la semaine à chasser pendant que Merlin travaillerait comme un esclave. _Merci, Arthur._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur partit avec ses meilleurs chevaliers, tandis que Merlin restait au château, se sentant déjà épuisé par la semaine palpitante qu'il allait passer.

* * *

Eylen se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Fantastique. Elle fronça ses sourcils à cause de la lumière aveuglante qui lui tombait dans les yeux. On aurait dit une lumière d'après-midi, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne s'était pas réveillée plus tôt (d'ordinaire, même si elle ne se levait pas aux aurores, elle ne passait pas autant de temps à dormir).

Elle entendit des gens parler. _Des gens?_

Tout lui revint d'un coup. Elle se rappela que sa marque s'était mise à briller très bizarrement, puis qu'elle avait sentit une sensation de pouvoir étonnante, que le monde s'était mis à tourner...et que des yeux d'un bleu azur avaient plongé directement dans son âme. Étrange. Elle espérait que quelqu'un aurait une explication, car elle n'en trouvait aucune. Magie, une partie de son esprit lui chuchotait. Elle secoua sa tête (augmentant son mal de tête). _Non, cela n'existe pas._

Elle entendit des bruits de pas: quelqu'un s'approchait - _quelle conclusion, Eylen!. _Elle ouvrit ses yeux et s'assit, apercevant le vieil homme devant elle (celui devant lequel elle était apparue).

"Bonjour. Je suis Gaius, le médecin de la cour. Tu as mis plus d'une journée à te réveiller. Pourquoi es-tu apparue ici?"

Au moins, il était direct.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ceci" elle lui montra sa marque, et il eut l'air un peu moins méfiant "a commencé à briller, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, et j'ai atterri ici."

Gaius était sincèrement étonné.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas où tu es, non?"

"Pas du tout"

"Et tu n'es pas au courant des risques que tu prends en respirant le même air que le roi?"

"Pas du tout. Attendez. Quels risques? Quel roi? Où suis-je?" Elle commençait à en avoir assez de se retrouver avec plus d'interrogations que de réponses.

"Tu es à Camelot. Les druides sont hors-la-loi ici, mais je ne te dénoncerai pas si tu n'es pas une menace pour le royaume."

"Quoi? moi, une druide?"

Il haussa les sourcils (de nouveau?).

Gaius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais n'en eut pas le temps. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et laissa entrer le garçon aux yeux bleus d'hier. Il avait de gros cernes, et on aurait dit qu'il allait s'endormir à tout moment. Il commença à parler, n'ayant pas remarqué Eylen.

"Gaius! Je ne peux pas le croire! Des nobles rendent visite à Uther, et Arthur part chasser pour éviter d'avoir à les accueillir. Et il me laisse ici pour que je serve d'esclave aux visiteurs pendant toute la semaine!".

Gaius avait l'air complètement habitué à ce discours, et, imperturbable, lui signala la jeune fille.

"Oh, oups. Bonjour!"

Gaius prit le garçon par l'épaule, et ils commencèrent à débattre à propos de quelque chose qu'ils devaient dire à Eylen.

_"Me dire quoi?" _pensa-t'elle.

Gaius et le garçon sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle, une expression indéchiffrable sur leurs visages.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" demanda Gaius.

* * *

La vie de Merlin était en train de devenir de plus en plus surprenante. Une fille qui apparaît pendant le repas, passe encore. Qu'il s'évanouisse après avoir été entouré d'un dôme de lumière, il avait l'impression de le faire toutes les deux semaines. Qu'il aille réveiller le prince, et que celui-ci soit encore plus énervant que d'habitude, c'était quotidien. Mais alors qu'il expliquait sa théorie à Gaius, c'est-à-dire que quelqu'un avait téléporté la fille jusqu'à chez eux dans un but inconnu, mais qu'elle n'avait pas de magie (car elle avait l'air aussi étonnée qu'eux la veille en arrivant), que cette même fille leur parle par la pensée, s_ans le vouloir _vu la tête qu'elle faisait, c'était inédit.

"Gaius, elle n'a pas parlé."

"Bien sûr que si, mon garçon. Je l'ai entendue".

"Non, elle n'a même pas ouvert la bouche. Elle a parlé télépathiquement, comme les druides. Ce qui signifie qu'elle s'est elle-même téléportée, sans s'en rendre compte" Merlin déduit.

Gaius avait l'air impressionné par la déduction de Merlin (pour une fois!).

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

* * *

Gaius et le garçon se tournèrent vers Eylen. Elle était en pleine réflexion. Qu'estce qu'ils voulaient dire par "elle s'est elle-même téléportée"? Peut-être que la magie existait, en fin de compte, et qu'elle en avait. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que quelque chose d'inexplicable lui arrivait. Se sentir plus vivante en prononçant des mots d'une langue étrangère appelée Ancienne Religion. Sa marque argentée sur le bras? Pas très normal non plus.

_"Tu es sorcière, une druide." _télépathie ? Le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et pourtant elle l'avait entendu. La magie existait vraiment. Wow. Et...attendez. Le garçon lui aussi pouvait communiquer télépathiquement. Ce qui signifiait que...

_"Tu es un sorcier aussi."_

_"MERLIN!" -_ eh bien, c'était encore une nouvelle voix. D'accord. Combien de personnes pouvaient utiliser la _magie_ à Camelot?

Le garçon (_Merlin_, mes qualités exceptionnelles de déduction me soufflaient) avait l'air surpris. Il se tourna vers Gaius.

"Le Grand Dragon sait". _Quoi?_

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de commenter et de signaler des erreurs, ainsi que de proposer un nom de druide pour Eylen ! :)**

**Airin9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! Je vais traduire le reste cette semaine et me dépêcher de le poster ! Promis :D**

**N'oubliez pas de commenter après avoir lu ce chapitre :)**

**J'ai commencé à écrire un crossover entre Merlin et Sherlock (en anglais). Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait que je le traduise en français ? Dites-moi en laissant un commentaire !**

**Vous pouvez lire le résumé et le premier chapitre en anglais en allant sur mon profil. L'histoire s'appelle 'Conspiracies'. Donnez-moi votre avis!**

* * *

Merlin sortit de chez Gaius en courant, suivi par Eylen (qui se demandait pourquoi elle courait après un sombre inconnu). Elle le rattrapa, prit son bras et le força à arrêter sa course folle.

« Voudrais-tu bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? D'abord j'apparais par magie – littéralement – chez Gaius, ensuite je m'évanouis et me réveille vingt-quatre heures après avec un mal de tête atroce, et après on m'annonce que je suis une sorcière parce que, oui, la magie existe. Et maintenant je cours après toi parce que le 'Grand Dragon sait' quelque chose. Le Grand DRAGO- ?! »

Merlin lui plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'avertir tout le château qu'ils allaient voir un dragon enfermé en secret sous la ville. Heureusement, le couloir était désert.

« La magie est bannie à Camelot. Si quelqu'un t'avait entendue, nous serions tous les deux déjà morts, chuchota-t' il. Ah oui. Gaius avait peut-être mentionné ce léger détail au passage. Evidemment, il fallait qu'Eylen se matérialise dans le seul royaume où elle ne devrait jamais mettre le pied.

- Pourquoi vis-tu ici dans ce cas ? Tu es un sorcier aussi, non ? »

Merlin ne lui répondit pas et l'entraîna après lui.

Ils arrivèrent à un escalier en colimaçon. A l'étage en-dessous, deux gardes jouaient au dés, assis à une petite table en bois. Derrière eux se trouvait une épaisse porte en fer.

Que faisait Merlin ? Allait-il la dénoncer ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le ferait. Il avait une aura rassurante, semblable à la sienne : pulsant avec sa magie, mais protectrice et douce. Elle se sentait presque en sécurité à ses côtés, même si cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'elle connaissait son nom. Même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle lui faisait confiance.

« Tu comprendras mes raisons dans très peu de temps, murmura-t'il. »

Cryptique, comme réponse.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer, mais il leva la main pour la faire taire.

_Swefe nu !_

Les yeux de Merlin changèrent de couleur. Ils passèrent d'un bleu clair et profond à un doré vibrant de puissance. Elle cria de surprise, puis se mordit la langue. Les gardes devaient les avoir repérés grâce à sa discrétion légendaire.

Elle jeta un regard vers eux, ses yeux écarquillés.

Les gardes étaient profondément endormis.

_Génial ! Il faudra qu'elle essaie ce sort !_

Merlin, qui avait sursauté à cause de son cri, était maintenant en train d'ouvrir la porte métallique avec un petit mouvement du poignet.

Le verrou s'ouvrit avec un léger clic.

Il la regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait lui montrer ses pouvoirs.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un autre escalier, celui-ci taillé dans la roche même du piton rocheux sur lequel était construite la ville. Il descendait à pic dans les cavernes sombres de Camelot.

Les torches accrochées aux murs étaient éteintes, si bien qu'il était impossible de discerner les marches de l'escalier.

Eylen pensa qu'un peu de lumière ne serait pas du luxe tandis que Merlin commençait la descente.

Toutes les torches de l'étroit passage s'enflammèrent.

Merlin se retourna en sursaut, puis se rendit compte avec respect que c'était la sorcière novice qui avait allumé les torches. Eylen éclata de rire.

Les escaliers donnaient sur une immense cavité au cœur de la colline. De l'eau glaciale gouttait de stalactites noircis par le temps dans un rythme régulier. Le seul autre bruit était celui de chaînes se faisant traîner, parvenant d'au-dessus des deux sorciers. Quelqu'un vivait dans cette caverne ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, une immense forme atterrit lourdement sur un rocher au milieu de la caverne.

Le Grand Dragon inclina sa tête avec respect tout en observant Eylen de ses yeux mordorés. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson rouge et leva la main pour le saluer.

« Je vois que vous avez finalement été réunis, jeunes sorciers. Les temps de prophéties arrivent à grands pas. Les pouvoirs d'Argent sont libre, enfin. »

Le Dragon la fixait avec curiosité, et Eylen faisait de son mieux pour soutenir son regard.

« Je me demandais quand votre destinée commencerait. Cela va vraiment être une époque des plus intéressantes. »

On aurait dit qu'il souriait – s'il avait pu se frotter les mains de satisfaction, il l'aurait fait. Encore faut-il avoir des mains. Eylen se mordit la lèvre de nouveau pour ne pas rire, et se concentra sur les paroles cryptiques du dragon.

« Le temps approche. Alors que l'autre côté rassemble des forces, or et argent doivent s'unir pour protéger leur lumière. Prenez-garde, car l'obscurité est en route. »

Sur ce rassurant message, le Grand Dragon s'envola, de lourdes chaînes le suivant dans un grand bruit.

Merlin s'apprêtait à soupirer – comme d'habitude, on n'apprenait rien de très clair avec le Dragon-, quand les cloches se mirent à sonner. L'alarme du château.

Ils étaient recherchés.

Il prit la main de la fille (il fallait vraiment qu'il lui demande son nom, c'était bizarre de l'appeler « la fille »), et l'entraîna hors de la caverne.

Eylen et Merlin marchaient incognito vers les quartiers de Gaius. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient croisé aucun garde, et commençaient à se demander si les cloches avaient vraiment sonné à cause d'eux.

« Eh, vous deux ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent doucement vers la menace. Un garde les avait rattrapés.

Eylen regarda autour d'elle. A part Merlin et le garde, personne d'autre n'était en vue.

Swefe nu ! pensa-t'elle. Elle sentit ses yeux briller d'une couleur argentée, différente de celle de Merlin.

Le garde s'effondra et se mit à ronfler.

Elle tenta de ne pas rire et prit la main de Merlin, pétrifié de surprise. Tandis qu'elle tournait dans un autre couloir, il lui sembla entendre un cri étouffé. Elle secoua la tête. Ses nerfs lui jouaient des tours.

Merlin était stupéfié. Cette fille, qui apparemment n'avait découvert l'existence de la magie que quelques heures auparavant, jeta déjà des sorts par la pensée, ce qui était encore plus compliqué que des sorts articulés.

En temps normal, il aurait était très suspicieux. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas son nom, et elle était potentiellement un danger pour Arthur.

Mais c'était différent. Le Dragon leur avait annoncé que leur rencontre était prophétisée, et qu'ils étaient destinés à protéger Albion ensemble. Savoir qu'il n'était plus seul dans sa tâche était un véritable soulagement. Et cela faisait une personne de plus qui savait qu'il était un sorcier, et qui comprenait ce que cela signifiait pour lui.

La fille secoua son bras, le sortant de ses pensées, et ils reprirent leur marche vers les quartiers de son tuteur. Regardant en arrière, il agita le bras et assit le garde sur une chaise. Un garde allongé sur le ventre au milieu d'un couloir n'était pas d'une grande discrétion.

La chance n'était décidément pas de leur côté (de toute façon, elle n'était jamais du côté de Merlin). Trois autres gardes s'avancèrent, leur bloquant le passage.

La fille pâlit et prit sa main.

« Toi !, commença le premier garde, tourné vers Merlin, tu es demandé aux écuries. Tu dois tout nettoyer avant l'arrivée des invités !

Le deuxième garde prit la parole, regardant la jeune fille à sa gauche.

- Et toi, euh….tu es nouvelle ici ! Bienvenue à Camelot. Tu es embauchée dès maintenant comme servante par la Cour de Camelot. Cette semaine, tu devras assister Merlin dans ses services auprès des visiteurs. »

Merlin et Eylen étaient trop surpris pour hocher la tête. Les gardes n'attendirent leur assentiment, tournèrent les talons et s'en allèrent en se demandant ce qu'il leur avait pris d'embaucher cette jeune fille.

Merlin relâcha sa respiration.

« Je viens juste d'être embauchée par un simple garde. Est-ce habituel ? » Même si Eylen était soulagée d'avoir trouvé un emploi à Camelot, assurant son installation dans la ville qu'elle considérait déjà comme chez elle, elle se rendait compte que les évènements étaient un peu étranges.

« Eh bien, en partant du principe que j'ai eu _l'immense privilège_ de devenir le serviteur du prince en lui sauvant la vie…mais non, ce n'est pas habituel. Je pense que le Destin est intervenu. Il a besoin que tu restes ici. Alors, que penses-tu d'aller nettoyer les écuries, - ? »

La jeune fille sourit.

« Eylen. »

Il faisait déjà nuit quand les deux sorciers totalement exténués, et sales, et odorants (mais pas dans le bon sens) rentrèrent chez Gaius. Ils avaient invité Gwen à manger. Ils avaient croisé la servante dans la cour. Elle avait l'air pale, un peu fiévreux, et Merlin voulait que son tuteur l'examine.

Gaius était parti apporter ses remèdes à ses patients, donc Eylen proposa de servir le bouillon se trouvant dans la vielle marmite à ses deux nouveaux amis.

Il était froid.

« Merlin ? Où puis-je trouver du bois pour allumer le feu ? »

Ce fut Gwen qui répondit.

« Eylen, ne peux-tu pas réchauffer le bouillon avec ta magie ? »

La jeune fille laissa tomber le bol de bouillon, qui résonna au milieu du silence stupéfait des deux sorciers.

**J'ai commencé à écrire un crossover entre Merlin et Sherlock (en anglais). Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait que je le traduise en français ? Dites-moi en laissant un commentaire !**

**Vous pouvez lire le résumé et le premier chapitre en anglais. L'histoire s'appelle 'Conspiracies'. Merci de me donner votre avis !**

**Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre de Silver ! Je posterai la suite demain si j'ai des commentaires, donc à vos claviers !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de commenter !**

Merlin, qui avait basculé de sa chaise sous le choc, ne put articuler qu'un seul mot.

« Comment ? »

Gwen le regarda, le visage plein de larmes. Merlin ne reconnaissait même pas la gentille servante.

« J'étais en train d'apporter du linge à Morgana quand j'ai entendu un garde vous interpeler. J'étais à la porte du couloir quand j'ai vu Eylen endormir le garde sans prononcer un seul mot. Je m'apprêtais à venir t'aider à t'échapper, Merlin, quand je t'ai vu léviter le garde et l'asseoir sur une chaise. J'ai vite refermé la porte et vous êtes passés devant sans vous rendre compte que j'avais tout vu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

Merlin était trop surpris pour penser à se relever.

« Nous as-tu - ?

- Non, je ne te dénoncerai pas, Merlin. Tu es mon ami, et même si le roi dit que la magie corrompt, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais devenir mauvais. Je suis juste triste que tu n'aies pas pu te confier en moi, que tu ne m'aies pas fait confiance.

- Je te fais confiance, Gwen. Je ne voulais juste pas que tu sois obligée de garder un secret qui te vaudrait la vie. »

Gwen essuya ses larmes avec le mouchoir que lui tendait Eylen, et donna sa main à Merlin pour qu'il se relève.

« Cependant, j'ai une question. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'étudier la magie ? »

Eylen répondit pour Merlin.

« Nous n'avons pas choisi. Nous sommes nés avec, et nous avons toujours eu nos pouvoirs, même si je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce vraiment possible de naître avec ?

-Je pese qu'il y a deux sortes de sorciers. Ceux qui étudient la magie, en empruntant à la nature leurs pouvoirs. A mon avis, quasiment tout le monde est capable de faire cela avec de l'entraînement. Merlin et moi, par contre, n'empruntons pas nos pouvoirs. Ils sont en nous. On ne peut pas décider d'être un sorcier. On en est un dès la naissance. »

_Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, mais elle a sûrement raison_. – Merlin pensa.

_Ah ! J'ai toujours raison. J'y ai quand même réfléchi tout l'après-midi._

_Eh, tu as lu mes pensées !_

_Pas ma faute, tu penses très fort._ Elle sourit.

_Je pense tout à fait normalement, tu es juste capable d'entendre mes pensées_.

_Vraiment_ ? Elle leva un sourcil – Merlin et Gaius déteignaient sur elle.

_Oui. Je pense que cela fait partie de notre destinée_.

_Ah. Donc le lézard était sérieux alors._

Merlin étouffa un rire.

_Et je ne suis pas apparue ici au hasard. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais été capable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs avant ? Oh, euh…oups !_

Gwen les regardait bizarrement.

« Oh ! désolée, Gwen !, dit Eylen avec un grand sourire. »

La servante secoua la tête et éclata de rire. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment sans espoir.

Merlin passa la soirée à raconter à ses deux amies les évènements de sa première année à Camelot, et ils riaient encore du manque de sens d'observation d'Arthur quand Gaius revint dans ses quartiers.

Les visiteurs étaient horribles. Prétentieux. Atroces. Infernaux. Le mal à l'état pur. Les personnes les plus abjectes qu'il soit.

Ils avaient passé la matinée à faire travailler Merlin et Eylen autant qu'avec Arthur en deux mois.

Les deux sorciers avaient du mal à bouger leurs jambes meurtries, et tentaient de ne pas s'endormir, tandis que les nobles dégustaient un déjeuner à l'odeur…horriblement agréable.

La vie est trop injuste, pensa Eylen, son estomac approuvant à grands bruits.

A leur grande surprise, les nobles leur donnèrent l'après-midi. Ils n'auraient qu'à les servir dans leur suite après le banquet du soir.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers chez Gaius, les sorciers discutèrent télépathiquement, et arrivèrent à une même conclusion.

_Les nobles préparaient quelque chose_.

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher quand Merlin partit servir les visiteurs. Ceux-ci étaient partis du banquet après le discours d'Uther sous prétexte d'un mal de tête. Comme si Eylen et Merlin les croyaient.

Le château était désert. Les dignitaires et les serviteurs étaient tous dans la salle de banquet, leurs discussions réverbérant dans les couloirs du château avec un bourdonnement sourd.

Merlin pouvait presque sentir l'air trembler avec appréhension. Il frissonna.

Eylen et Merlin avaient décidé que le sorcier partirait en premier ou plutôt, Merlin avait décidé en ignorant les protestations de son amie. Si c'était véritablement un piège, Merlin avait plus d'expérience dans la matière. Il espérait juste qu'Eylen et lui était paranoïaques. Il toqua sur la porte de la suite.

« Entrez ! »

Les nobles étaient là. Il inspira un grand coup, ses pouvoirs à fleur de peau, et entra.

Bang !

Il ne vit pas le poing venant directement dans sa figure. Ouïe.

Alors qu'il tombait sous le choc, se cognant la tête sur les gonds de la porte, il espéra qu'Eylen se dépêchait.

Il perdit connaissance.

Eylen était en effet en train de marcher vers la suite des visiteurs, écoutant le murmure distant du banquet. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait autant de monde en même temps.

Elle sentit la douleur de Merlin grâce à son lien télépathique.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas aller seul.

Elle courut le long des étroits passages, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur sa stupide robe.

Eylen enfonça la porte, ne se préoccupant pas des apparences, et reprit son souffle.

Personne n'était dans la suite.

_Merlin ?_

Pas de réponse.

_Allez, Merlin ! Réveille-toi !_

Elle lui projeta un grand bruit, comme des milliers de trompettes soufflant dans ses oreilles en même temps. Cela devrait marcher.

_Mphh…_

_Ah, Merlin. Tu es réveillé ? Je t'avais dit que c'était un piège. Où es-tu ?_

_Je ne sais pas, ils m'ont mis un sac sur la tête. Il sent très mauvais, au fait. Je pense que nous sommes dans la forêt. Je suis attaché contre un arbre. Attends, ils parlent._

Eylen était à l'orée de la forêt, retardée par les gardes des portes de la ville – qu'elle avait peut-être accidentellement assommés, mais vraiment sans le faire exprès – quand Merlin parla à nouveau.

_Ils ne veulent pas attaquer Arthur, ou Uther. En tout cas pas directement. C'est nouveau. Ils n'ont pas plus expliqué leur plan, juste qu'ils vont m'emmener à un autre groupe._

Elle marchait sur des sentiers étroits, tentant de ne pas trébucher sur les énormes racines qui zébraient le chemin. Elle suivait la trace mentale de Merlin.

_Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps à se moquer d'Uther, et de comment il avait cru qu'ils étaient nobles. Je crois qu'ils se sont endormis maintenant. Je vais me détacher. Ah !_

La douleur qui émana de son lien mental avec Merlin lui coupa le souffle. Elle s'effondra. Son corps était en feu, et elle ne pouvait que trembler de douleur sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, atteindre ses pouvoirs ou émettre un son. Elle agrippa une touffe d'herbe, trembla à nouveau, et perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Donnez-moi votre avis !**


End file.
